


Art for Sugar Daddy Wanted

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Bucky Barnes, CEO Bucky Barnes, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, bearded bucky, escort steve, porn art, short hair bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: When Steve Rogers, 24, became a male escort, there was no room for emotions. He had a full appointment book and no time for that. He had it all planned out. There was definitely no time to get attached to an older, very successful, very gorgeous man who paid for his services. Absolutely no time.





	Art for Sugar Daddy Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Daddy Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163318) by [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2). 



welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
